Janji Sahabat
by indukh
Summary: 10 thn lalu Naruto dan Hinata berjanji saat Naruto kembali mereka akan jadian Tapi bagaimana jika saat Naruto kembali dia sudah melupakan Hinata? Apakah Hinata bisa membuat Naruto ingat kembali?


Naruto milik masashi-sensei bukan saya

DBSM. "Janji Sahabat"

Saat itu adalah siang musim panas di taman konoha,terdapat 2 anak kecil yang satu berambut indigo pendek dan satu berambut kuning berjambrik

"Hiks...hiks Na Naruto akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sang berambut indigo "Hinata aku hanya pergi selama 10 thn kok karna pekerjaan orang tuaku,aku janji akan kembali Hinata" jawab Sang berambut kuning berjambrik sambil memegang bahu perempuan berambut indigo itu "Ta Tapi aku meny-" perkataan sang terhenti karna tiba-tiba saja sang berambut jambrik menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu "Aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu jadi saat 10 thn lagi aku kembali aku yang akan mengucapkan kata itu,mengerti?" Kata sang berambut jambrik "Ha'I Naruto,ini agar kau tidak melupakanku" jawab Rambut indigo sambil memberikan sebuah syal merah pada rambut jambrik "Arigato Hime,aku janji tidak akan merupakanmu" jawab si rambut jambrik sambil tersenyum "Aku juga Naruto"

10 Tahun kemudian

Disebuah kamar di salah satu Mansion Hyuga terdapat seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja bangun bernama Hyuga Hinata

Hinata Pov

Hai namaku Hyuuga Hinata kakak tertua dari 2 bersaudara,sekarang berumur 17 thn,kelas 2 SMA di KIS (Konoha Internasional School) aku menunggu selama 10 thn kepada sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamaku Uzumaki pergi mengikuti orang tuanya dan akan berjanji akan kembali ke jepang setelah 10 thn dan semoga dia belum melupakanku

"Onee-chan,cepat bangun nanti terlambat" teriak Hanabi dari bawah "Iya,segera turun" balas Hinata dari dalam kamar

Disekolah

Normal pov

Sesampainya di sekolah Hinata langsung disanbut oleh Pangeran Sekolah Uchiha Sasuke atau bisa disebut Pangeran Es (oleh Hinata) dan beberapa deathglare dari fans Sasuke

"Ohayo Sasuke" sapa Hinata dan hanya dijawab dengan andalannya 'Hn' , "Kau sudah buat pr dari kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Hinata sesampainya didepan Sasuke "Sudah,mau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke "Iya" (Sasuke adalah Teman kecil Hinata,dia mengenal Hinata karena kedua orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis)

Sementara itu di bandara

"Akhirnya,aku kembali hinata apa kau masih mengingatkanku?" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang syal merah yang dulu diberikan oleh orang yang disayangi dan orang yang membuat dia bertahan selama 10 thn ini "Kamu lagi bicara sama siapa naruto?" Tanya Sakura "Ouwh,tidak ada apa-apa kok Sakura" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum "oh ok,lalu sekrang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura "Mungkin cari apartemen untuk tinggal,ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya Dah" kata Naruto sambil berlalu pergi tapi...sebelum Naruto pergi,Sakura sempat menahan ujung tangan baju Naruto "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto melihat kelakuan temannya yang berbeda ini "itu ada hal yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Sakura sambil menunduk "Aku sebenarnya menyukai...- "menyukai apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto "Aku...aku sebenarnya menyukai m..m..makanan ya aku sebenarnya menyukai makanan" ucap Sakura berusaha menutupi mukanya yang mulai memerah "ooh aku juga Sakura,aku sangat menyukai makanan ya udah aku pergi dulu ya Dah" ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung mengutuk diri sendiri 'Ayolah kenapa denganmu Sakura kau hanya tinggal bilang AKU MENYUKAIMU pada seseorang yang sudah menjadi temanmu selama 10 thn ini tapi kenapa susahnya minta ampun' batin Sakura dalam hati

TIIIT...BUGH

Mendengar suara tersebut betapa kagetnya Sakura karna baru saja terjadi kecelakaan didepan matanya dan dia hanya asik dengan lamunannya sendiri,melihat banyak orang mengelilingi tempat perkara Sakura pun ikut penasaran melihat siapa yang baru saja kecelakaan itu dan betapa kagetnya dia setelah melihat siapa orang yang mengalami kecelakaan tersebut

"Naruto! Bangun Naruto! Naruto! Kau harus bangun!" Teriak Sakura setelah melihat bahwa yang mengalami kecelakaan tidak lain dan tidak bukan seorang teman dan cinta pertamanya Uzumaki Naruto

"Narutoooo!"

Tbc

Hai ketemu lagi dengan Esther sebenarnya cerita ini sudah di publish tapi entah angin apa tiba" saya hapus lalu entah angin apa lagi tiba" saya publish kembali dengan sedikit perbaikan dan different end . So review please need kritik dan saran


End file.
